


All I Have

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiane may be all that Delia has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have

Bed-hopping is what it is, but Delia doesn't mind that she is a whore; she sleeps with Roger because she is drunk on his power and sleeps with Jonathan because Roger tells her to. She sleeps with other men because he tells her to, as well, important men with wives and assets he says will help their cause. She doesn't even know what their cause is, anymore.

When she sleeps with Josiane, it is by choice. There is something very soft about her, for all that she is one of the hardest people Delia has ever met. Soft skin, soft breasts, soft hair, soft mouth. She is so pretty, and eager, with foreign hands that know how to touch her until she is trembling.

It occurs to Delia that Josiane is the only true friend she has.


End file.
